Gears of friendship
by Chamalow
Summary: OS Après son voyage dans le tartare, Nico se retrouve sur l'Argo II où il fait la rencontre de Léo.


Le vent semblait souffler sans fin sur l'Argo II. Nico ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'enfouir dans le ventre de la machine pour échapper aux morsures d'Éole. Il passa d'une pièce à l'autre les découvrant pour la première fois, jusqu'à tomber sur le cœur du vaisseau. Le fils d'Héphaïstos lâcha sa clef de douze et regarda l'adolescent de son âge qui passé sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

- Eh le BG ténébreux !

- Qu'est-ce t'as ?

Léo aurait du faire plus attention à la sombre aura qui entouré le jeune homme, mais il n'en avait cure. Le danger commencé à devenir un ami intime pour lui. Il afficha un sourire espiègle qui ne le lâchait pas souvent.

- J'me demandais si t'arrivait à faire craquer beaucoup d'meuf avec ta dégaine.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau comme ses yeux le toisa, se demandant sans doute à quelle sauce il allait manger cet inconnu.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Un mécano qui crame tout sur son passage et toi ?

- Le fils d'un dieu qui côtoie trop souvent la mort.

Les deux demi-dieux se toisèrent un moment sans afficher d'autres réactions puis le plus pâle sourit, se joignant un cours instant au regard complice de Leo. Tout deux avaient de lourds souvenirs en tête et même leurs pères ne semblaient rien leur épargner. D'ailleurs l'évocation brève de ce qu'ils étaient leur rappela leur passé et ils cessèrent bien vite de sourire.

- Léo... Fils d'Héphaïstos.

- Nico.

Le bricoleur jeta un regard en coin à son nouvel ami, mais il s'abstient de lui demander de préciser, la question semblait délicate.

- Mh... Donc tu fais partie des orange c'est ça ? Fit Nico

- Ouep !

- Curieux je ne t'ai jamais croisé...

- J'suis nouveau. Rétorqua Leo un peu mal à l'aise.

Nico senti qu'il prenait subtilement le dessus de leur échange, mais il hésita à en profiter.

- Et ?

- Et rien, c'est juste un bouc au sale caractère qui a mis du temps avant de nous montrer le chemin. T'as dû le croiser, il passe son temps à essayer de grignoter mon navire.

Le fils d'Hadès jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salle des machines le regard sombre.

- Il parait que c'est toi qui as créé tout ça... Nico s'adressa à lui sur un ton neutre, sans vraiment mettre de jugement dans ce qu'il avançait, mais sans non plus être sur le mode de la conversation.

Il fixa les rouages qui tournaient dans tous les sens laissant ses yeux voguer avec curiosité vers des choses qu'il ne saisissait pas.

- Affirmatif soldat !

L'autre regarda son camarade qui reprenait son sourir habituel. Nico senti alors avoir trouvé un sujet qui le mettait d'une toute autre humeur. Discussion de mécanique ; good, penser à son histoire et sa famille ; bad. Oui, il pouvait cerner ce concept. Il était tout aussi chatouilleux si ce n'est plus en ce qui concerne le domaine du tragique.

- Enfin, on a beaucoup aidé, mais en effet, les idées viennent de moi. Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

- Oui bien sûr, c'est ma passion.

Léo tourna la tête de ses boulons avec joie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive du caractère ironique de la réponse.

- Ah... Bah ce n'est pas grave, tu va voir c'est simple ! Ici se trouve l'alimentation. Là, tu as un piston qui actionne ce mécanisme. Ensuite, le vilebrequin tourne et il amorce...

Le sombre demi-dieu n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une et la politesse l'interdisait de partir sur-le-champ. Il se retrouva pris dans une conversation auquel il ne tenait pas le moins du monde. Il fit mine d'écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne prit même plus cette peine. Il commençait à s'endormir, accoudé à un mur. Heureusement, Annabeth apparu dans un encadrement de porte, lui évitant de plonger jusqu'au coma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Nico, on a besoin de toi sur le pont.

- Ah s'cuse, je lui expliquais quelques notions de base. Tu savais qu'il s'intéresse à la mécanique ?

Dans son dos le fils de la mort contredit cette affirmation en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. La jeune femme lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et l'embarqua loin de son tortionnaire. Léo resta un temps devant le moteur observant les braises rougeoyait. Il songeait avec une pointe d'insouciance que Nico était assez cool en fin de compte.


End file.
